Kyarah Mansfield
Kyarah Mansfield Erudite Leader Basics= |-| Personality= Positive Adjectives: Intelligent, Diligent, Focused Negative Adjectives: Sour, Antisocial, Bitchy "Having been born in Candor, I'm often sour and bitchy towards other people, especially when they interrupt me for no valid reason whatsoever. I hate approaching others and prefer my own company to other people's. I have a foul mouth and often swear, although when I feel like it I will often speak articulately. It is not that I am brash, it is having to hide behind a mask to please my parents, telling the first thing that comes to my mind instead of thinking about how it would make them react. It's not that I really care about the emotions of others - I really don't at all - it's just that I would love to think about what I say, and lie a little, so others don't take it to mean something it doesn't." "If there's anything I don't want to do, it is return to Candor - where I have to try and be honest. Deep down I am a liar, and I need a chance to exploit that skill. Learning about body language from my parents means that I know how to suppress it, and I can use that for my own machinations and means. I'm ready to unleash my intelligent side - I have a strangely high IQ - which secretly craves information and curiosity rules. When I have set myself a task nothing can distract me from it, and I will work hard until it is done to my standards and satisfaction." |-| History= "I was born in Candor, to Candor leader Alonso Mansfield and Emily Jones, the pretty girl of the faction - but not many people approached her after initiation, as she had admitted her infatuation over Alonso instead of her current boyfriend, Lucian under truth serum. I don't know why the people of Candor desired such a shameful scoop - I thought they were much more practical than that at first." "So, when they were seventeen - I was born, followed by twin sister Arielle Elizabeth Mansfield two minutes later. I was born for Erudite, and she was born for Dauntless - I think we could both tell that pretty early on. We would have to betray Twins stay together, in favour of Faction before blood as soon as we were sixteen, that is why we chose to spend every moment we had. She was the only person that I could bear to be around...until she died." "Arielle Elizabeth Mansfield died whilst hanging out with her Dauntless boyfriend, Kieran. He was nice, but I'd always had a distaste for him. Two weeks before Aptitude Testing, he dared her to jump off the school roof with him. I tried to tell her...but she was blinded by her love for him and trusted him too much. Neither one survived the fall..." |-| Relationships= Category:Erudite Category:Adult Category:All Characters Category:Ellen Page Category:Female Category:Candor Born Category:Erudite Initiate Category:Taken Models Category:MetroMara